Princess Klutz
by bechedor79
Summary: A certain Princess is rather unhappy that she's so clumsy and, well, klutzy. She loves Endymion, but she feels that she simply isn't good enough. Hmm. Interesting. :o Takes place during the Silver Millenium and features canon pairings for the time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, so I was going through all my Word document files on my computer and I totally was surprised that I found this story. I wrote this a few years back, and completely forgot about it. In this story, there's stuff about Endymion and Serenity and the generals and the senshi (y'know, icky love stuff. J/k, this whole thing is romance) Just cuz of that picture of the senshi with the generals and all that. And I totally agree with the coupling (oh dear, that sounded bad) for the Silver Millenium though I'd have to think about whether they were appropriate for any other time period. For those of you who aren't aware of what the couples are, they are Kunzite/Minako, Zoisite/Ami, Nephrite/Makoto, and Jadeite/Rei.  
  
::subliminal message:: Read my other stories. I have, currently, One Day, and Not His Princess up. Go read 'em. Now. Er, not *now* because you've gotta read *this* story. But yay for shameless advertising. :o) ::end of subliminal message::  
  
Disclaimer: (Oh yeah, I should have one of these) So while I wish Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon was mine (think of all the profits!!), it's not. So please don't sue because I don't even pretend to own it.  
  
Disclaimer 2: Word of warning…this isn't about who you think it's about. Trust me.  
  
  
  
Princess Klutz  
  
  
  
"Okay then! See you all later!" The princess said as she turned around, recognized the sensation of pain and found herself looking up at the earth in the sky. "Ow…"  
  
"Are you alright?!" The other four girls rushed over to ask her.  
  
"Really, you should be more careful." Makoto scolded her lightly. Ami rushed off to get some ice to stop any bumps from arising.  
  
"Yeah." Minako agreed. "Mako-chan's right. You shouldn't always be so klutzy." The princess on the ground laughed bitterly at that. "You should be graceful, like me!" Makoto put a hand to her forehead and shook her head with a sigh.  
  
"Minako-chan, you are anything *but* graceful." The Princess of Jupiter pointed out. Minako pouted shortly. It *was* she who had masqueraded as Princess Serenity anyway.  
  
"You're right. I'm not." The Princess of Venus finally admitted. "But I know who is." The princess on the ground groaned inwardly.  
  
Of course. Her. She's the princess everyone envies. Her beauty, her grace, her intelligence. If only *I* was like her. But, alas, I'm not. Here I am, sitting on the ground, my dress most likely dirtied, a large bump emerging like a mountain on my forehead, my head spinning like crazy. Of course. I'm the ditz. I'm the klutz. I'm the one who runs into inanimate objects, like great big columns. That's me. Princess Rei of Mars.  
  
"Speaking of Serenity, where did she go off to?" Rei asked. "She came over and then she left, right? Or was I hallucinating?" The other girls looked at her as if wanting to say something, but knowing they shouldn't. Go on. Say it. 'Rei, you've lost so many brain cells running into columns and whatnot, it's not a surprise if you *were* hallucinating.'  
  
"She went to go get help," Makoto said. Then added quietly, "...again." Rei groaned. That means she went to get the royal physician. As if I don't see *him* often enough. I can hear it now. 'Your highness, truly, you must be more cautious. I can't always come running whenever you bump into a column. As such has happened three times in the past two days. I have other duties.' Yeah yeah, whatever. *I'm* not the one who always goes to get him. That's Serenity. She's just too nice for her own good.  
  
"Your highness," The old man's voice came ringing through her reverie. "Are you alright?" Ami stood behind the royal doctor with a pack of ice. Good ol' Ami.  
  
"I'm fine." Rei muttered. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. I'm sure you have many other patients to be attending too."  
  
"Not at all," The doctor replied with a chuckle. "And plus, you're my favorite patient." I bet. 'Because you do the stupidest things. None of my other patients can match up to your clumsiness.' Rei smiled sweetly at him and sat up. Look, the ground is vertical again. Wait a sec… Rei fell backwards into the arms of the one and only Prince Endymion.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity gasped delightedly. She looked sharply at the doctor. He covered his eyes in such a way to say 'I saw nothing, I'm leaving.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Minako whispered fiercely. Endymion shrugged as if the ban on humans coming to the moon was nonexistent.  
  
"I just had to see my beautiful princess." He replied matter-of-factly. He and Serenity shared a short sweet kiss above Rei who was still leaning against Endymion. Yeah. His beautiful princess. And it's not me. Makoto, Minako and Ami looked expectantly at him after the kiss. He just laughed.  
  
"Yes, Princesses, they're here." Makoto, Minako and Ami giggled in glee. Makoto whooped a few times, Minako squealed and Ami grinned like a fool. "Jadeite's here too." Endymion said to Rei. Rei just groaned in frustration. When will that silly schoolboy realize that he's not the one for me? I just don't care for him! And he hangs all over me like ivy! *Poison* ivy!  
  
Serenity smiled at Rei's groan. "Princess Rei, you know that he only means the best. He has truly fallen for you. If only you, too, would fall head- over-heels for him." Falling head over heels wouldn't be too hard with *my* luck. But falling for *him* is impossible. Especially when my heart belongs to Endymion.  
  
"Aw, come on." The Princess of Mars protested. "He's just a boy." I know it. I can feel it. She's gonna say 'And you're just a girl.' But Serenity didn't have the chance.  
  
"He's one of my generals." Endymion said stiffly. He's your lowest ranking general.  
  
"I know, Endymion, but still…" Rei sighed.  
  
"Mars, you could at least go on *one* date with him." Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah!" Minako agreed. "If Kunzite can go for someone like *me*, you'll have no problem with Jadeite."  
  
"Yeah!" Makoto exclaimed. "If *any*one can fall for Minako-chan, you falling for Jadeite is a piece of odango atama." Minako playfully hit Makoto. Whoa…Eeeheeheehee. Serenity's hair looks like odango atama! I can't believe I never noticed before! But…I could *never* say that…not to the princess I'm supposed to protect.  
  
"Fine…" Rei relented. "One date. But he better not fall on the waiter, spill food on me, throw water at me, squeal, cause a mess, attract the whole restaurant's attention or be clumsy in general like he did the last time we were at that dinner with all of you."  
  
"Ah…" Makoto sighed with a twinkle in her eye. "Kindred spirits."  
  
  
  
Author's Note (again): Ha! I bet you thought it was gonna be all about Usagi! Well I showed you, didn't I? Er…uh oh…please don't not read my story!! I'm sorry! It'll be interesting (I hope). Really. Anyway….I wrote this story after I drew a picture of Rei in an outfit that could only be described as accident prone. Like, seriously, it could cause a lot of problems. So I pictured Rei as the klutz during the Silver Millenium instead of Usagi. And out popped this story from my mind. Kind of like Athena from Zeus. Uh. Anyway. Stay tuned for the next chapter: the date! o.O 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay.so.I'm hoping that the lack of reviews means only that 1) there's only one chapter up currently, so it can't have circulated much or 2) people just don't like to leave reviews and that it is *not* that my story is simply not read. Otherwise, I shall cry my heart out tonight. Er. Well.No. I probably won't. But I'll be very close to tears. In either case, I'm majorly sorry about tricking all of you into thinking it was Usagi as the main character.perhaps that is another reason this story is not so very read. ::sigh:: I just happen to like Rei a lot. Plus, she's got a cool name. :o) I was looking at the format of the first chapter and realized that it's really confusing because it switches from third person to first a lot. In my actual writing, there are italics, but I don't know how to do that for ff.net so..I'm going to put the first person (that's what Rei's thinking) in 's. Not as pretty as italics, but still gets the point somewhat across. Anyway, thanks to all two of you who left a review. You deserve ribbons. :o) On with the story.  
  
::subliminal message:: Read my other stories. Now. I command you as Mistress 9. Don't make me go Death Reborn Revolution on you. Read 'em. Ahora. GO. Please? ::end of subliminal message::  
  
Disclaimer: (Oh yeah, I should have one of these) Um. Dude. I don't own anything. Except for two slav-er.servants and a car. :o) I'm just kidding about the slave thing. They are indentured servants. Indentured for a very long time. :o)  
  
Princess Klutz  
  
"I can't believe you're making me go through with this." Rei muttered. I mean.I *do* look pretty and all. But for Jadeite? Ugh.  
  
"Oh come on," Makoto urged. "You look gorgeous and you know it." Rei smiled at her discernment.  
  
"Yeah." Ami agreed as she added the last curl to her hair. She stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "I wish I had long, dark hair like you. But, Zoisite likes my hair short, so I go along with him."  
  
"That's cuz *his* hair is as long as mine." Makoto murmured. You should talk, Mako-chan. Nephrite has hair almost as long as *mine*.  
  
"The really nice part about having long hair is being able to do lots of different styles with it." Minako stated. "I mean, yeah, we have to go with the traditional hair style when we're at a Royal event or when we're training, but on little things like dates, we get to do whatever we want."  
  
"Your hair is absolutely beautiful like that." Serenity offered encouragement. And Rei smiled. Of course I smile. She's my best friend. And I'm her guardian. "I love how it's up. It's never, ever up."  
  
"Mention the curls! Mention the curls!" Minako elbowed Serenity and pointed to Ami who looked like she was about to pass out from curling all of her hair.  
  
"And the curls are wonderful, Ami-chan." Serenity said with a giggle. Ami nodded once and fell backwards onto Rei's bed from exhaustion.  
  
"Thanks, really," Rei said. "Thanks for coming here and pampering me and whatnot. It's really nice of you to take care of me on this." I refuse to call it a date. ".this get-together."  
  
"Date." Minako corrected.  
  
"Whatever. But.thank you. All of you."  
  
"No problem. It was our pleasure." Serenity replied with a smile. "Except for Ami.I think we had lots of fun."  
  
"No." Ami protested as she struggled to sit up. "It.fun.just.much hair."  
  
"I think she's dying." Minako stated.  
  
"Should I get the doctor?" Serenity worried. She began to fret and fluttered around Ami.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's just tired. Let her sleep." Makoto assured Serenity.  
  
"Wake.me.when.Rei." Ami muttered before she fell asleep.  
  
"Was that comprehensible to anyone?" Minako asked.  
  
"I think she wants us to wake her when we torture Rei for details." Makoto grinned evilly. Rei groaned. Oh no, Mako-chan. There's no way I'm telling you the gruesome details of this.get-together. No way.  
  
"You assume that I will succumb to your torture." Rei stated boldly.  
  
"Oh you will." Serenity stated matter-of-factly.and rather frighteningly evil. "When we resort to a tickle fight."  
  
"Actually, how about a preview of that torture?" Minako suggested. Rei backed slowly away and shook her head furiously. Minako, Makoto and Serenity approached her with grins. Must.stop.them.Must.  
  
"What about my dress?!" Rei shouted as fear took over.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked. Rei thought furiously. Make.excuse.  
  
"Um.it'll get stained from my tears of laughter!" Fortunately, they all stopped to think about that. Before they could decide that that was the silliest excuse they had ever heard, there was a sudden knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"He's here!" All the girls, except for Ami, who was unconscious on the bed, squealed. Minako added the last touches to Rei's makeup; Makoto adjusted the off-the-shoulder dress and Serenity put the tiara into Rei's hair. The pampered princess just pouted. I don't wanna go. I don't. No one's gonna make me. I'm not gonna go. Serenity was the first to notice.  
  
"Oh no." She started. "You are *not* backing out of this." Like Hades I'm not.  
  
"What?" Minako asked. "I'm not."  
  
"Not *you*, silly." Mako-chan hit her lightly. "Rei."  
  
"But she's not. She's not backing out. I won't let her. *We* won't let her." Serenity said firmly. Fine.Just this once. I'll go along with you all this once.  
  
"Fine." Rei said huffily. "I'm going."  
  
"Wait!" Minako shrieked. Rei tripped on her dress at the loud and harsh sound. What, now they don't wanna let me go? I'm cool with that.  
  
"What is it Minako-chan?" Rei asked once she had adjusted her dress and tiara.  
  
"Ahem." Minako composed herself. "You have to be fashionably late. Make it look like you spent forever getting ready."  
  
"She did." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but *he* doesn't know that." Minako protested.  
  
"She's right." Serenity agreed. "You have to wait a while. It's like protocol of dating."  
  
"It's not a date!" Rei protested. The other girls just smiled and nodded. Ugh! Why won't they get it?! Oh I know.they're doing it on purpose. I bet Serenity plotted it. 'Okay girls, tonight is our night to annoy the snot out of Rei. Don't let me down. Commence.' And then they dispatched and here they are annoying the snot out of me.   
  
"Rei." Makoto started. "It's a date. He asked you out. You're going to go to dinner. At a *very* nice restaurant. A walk in the park is almost a definite yes afterwards. And then he'll walk you to your bedroom door. And you'll gaze into each other's eyes." Makoto closed her own. "His eyes will be a dazzling blue and yours will be a beautiful purple. He'll smile that disarmingly charming grin of his. You'll smile bashfully. He'll say 'My beautiful princess.I had a wonderful time. I'm the luckiest man in the universe. You graced me with your presence for one whole night. I could die happy right now.' You'll blush madly. Your lips are moist. He looks at you with love. You look back expectantly. Your faces get closer. His arm wraps around your waist and your hands entwine themselves in his hair. You are both so.*so* close.and then." Makoto stopped and smiled at Rei. Mmm.I wish.  
  
"And then what?!" Minako screamed. "What happens next?! I *have* to know! Don't leave me hanging!"  
  
"Oh Minako-chan." Serenity giggled. "Don't tell me you don't know."  
  
"Has Kunzite never kissed you?" Makoto asked in wonder. Minako blushed furiously at that.  
  
"Uh.uh.well.um.I think it's time for Rei to go meet Jadeite now." She changed topics. Smooth.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, you're a sneaky one, Minako-chan. But, alas, I fear the princess of Venus is right. The princess of Mars is late for a *very* important date." Serenity smiled. "Off you go!" She gave Rei a slight push towards the door and the princess sighed in resignation.  
  
"Farewell, my friends." The princess said solemnly, but with a smile. "I shall be off, and will return shortly."  
  
"Not *too* shortly." Makoto mumbled.  
  
Serenity sighed. "And so she departs, not more than a girl."  
  
"But she shall return a woman." Makoto finished with an evil grin.  
  
"What does that mean?" Minako asked. Makoto face faulted.  
  
"Minako." Serenity began. "I think it's time we discussed the birds and the bees." They're so silly. But they're my best friends. And I love them dearly. Even if I'm positive they've got evil intentions.mainly annoying me. Rei turned around with a short "Ja!" and promptly tripped on her dress. The sleeves, which were much longer than her arms were, got entangled in the mess of cloth. She pushed herself off, determined, and headed with more vigor towards the door.  
  
"Graceful start." Makoto muttered.  
  
  
  
"Princess.you look incredibly divine." Jadeite said with a smile. He held out his hand to her as she, surprisingly, gracefully walked down the elegant staircase. Just deal with him till this night is over with. Then you can kiss him goodbye and.ew.*kiss* him goodbye? Rei accepted his hand with a forced smile.  
  
"Thank you, Jadeite. You look exceptionally handsome today." Rei said artificially sweetly. She looked into his eyes and found adoration and an emotion she could not put a name to. Rei was startled. And she stepped on the hem of her dress. And fell down the last few steps. Into his arms. Great start. I'm doing good so far. Let's see, what are the chances he takes this as a come on?   
  
"I-I'm sorry." Rei stuttered, her mouth refusing to work with her brain. She picked herself off of Jadeite, only to get her arms entangled in the plethora of cloth they called a sleeve and fall back on him. "Oof!" Jadeite wheezed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay?" I fall on him, twice, and he asks me if *I'm* okay? What about him? "I'm perfectly fine, I'm just worried about you. Are *you* okay?" Did I say I was worried about him? Stupid me! Stupid me!  
  
"Uh." Jadeite turned faintly pink at that. "I'm wonderful." He managed to whisper out in spite of his shock. Okay. Get this over with. Got to get to the restaurant and back fast. Don't want to spend too much time with him. First, get off of him. Before anyone notices.  
  
"Uh.am I interrupting?" Rei looked up at the sound of the masculine voice. Prince Endymion peered down at them. Rei stood up abruptly, kneeing Jadeite, and dusted herself off as she rearranged her dress.  
  
"Oh." Jadeite groaned. Rei looked away. Is he *grabbing* himself? Ew!  
  
"Hey, Jed, you okay?" Endymion asked as he tried to hold back laughter. "Really, you should be more careful next time. Don't position yourself to get kneed if you don't wanna be." Did I knee him? I guess apologies are in order.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Rei said convincingly apologetic even to her own ears. "I didn't mean to. I was just startled. Really. I'm very sorry."  
  
"It's.okay." Jadeite breathed out. "I'll be fine." Rei offered him a sleeve covered hand and pulled him up a little too roughly. Jadeite was pressed against Rei and they stood together in shock. Time stopped and then they finally stepped away from each other, blushing from the closeness of their bodies. Endymion raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Right." He said at their embarrassment. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to your *date*." Endymion walked away with a grin. Jadeite turned a shade redder while Rei fumed at his word choice. It's not a date!  
  
"I suppose we should be off soon. I have a reservation for two at The Sea of Serenity Restaurant." Jadeite said nonchalantly. Oooh.pulling out the big guns. The Sea of Serenity Restaurant is not only the fanciest restaurant on the moon, it's the most expensive. He's trying too hard to impress me.  
  
"That'd be nice." Rei said with a smile. Jadeite offered his arm. Aw great. I can't refuse to take it. Rei took his arm with a fake smile and Jadeite smiled back disarmingly. Rei's fake smile turned genuine.  
  
  
  
"This is so stupid." Nephrite mumbled to Makoto.  
  
"Shut up." Makoto punched him. "We're not here for you."  
  
"I personally agree with Nephrite." Kunzite said in a bored voice. "What are we doing here again? And how come Zoisite didn't have to come?"  
  
"Hey!" Minako protested. "Zoisite stayed with Ami-chan to help her in her.weakened state. Anyway, we're here for Rei and Jadeite. I mean, of course they won't *know* that we're spying on them."  
  
"I don't think it matters if we are or not." Nephrite said monotonously. "Jadeite is gonna gush about it when he gets back anyway. The princess of Mars finally decided to grace the poor lovesick boy with her presence. After.how long again?"  
  
"I don't know, a year or two?" Kunzite replied. "I don't know. And I don't care. This night was supposed to be our time together alone." He pouted to Minako.  
  
"I know, Kunzite." Minako said sympathetically. "I know. But, we have lots of other nights to just enjoy each other. How many nights will we get to spy on Jadeite and Rei?"  
  
"She's got a point." Makoto pointed out to the pouting Nephrite. "You look adorable with your pouty lips and all, but she's got a point. This may be a once in a lifetime chance."  
  
"Oh, okay." Nephrite relented. "If it makes you happy."  
  
"Oh it does." She reassured him.  
  
"Enough yapping!" Serenity whispered suddenly. "This is The Sea of Serenity Restaurant. Hurry up and decide on what to order!"  
  
"Sereni-" Serenity clamped her hands around Minako's mouth before she could continue.  
  
"Usagi. I'm Usagi." Serenity said harshly. "I am Tsukino Usagi. A commoner of the Moon."  
  
"Right." Makoto caught on. "I'm Kino Reika of Jup.Venus. Note the hair. Similar to that of the Princess of Venus whom I *adore* because she is, of course, the *best* of the Princesses." Minako smiled brightly. Serenity's glare killed her joy. Minako sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Aino Unazuki of Ven.Jupiter. My hair is just like the Princess of Jupiter's except blond and longer. And that's because I wanna be just like the princess."  
  
"You guys are weird." Nephrite concluded. "Why does it matter if anyone recognizes you as.who you are?"  
  
"Duh!" Kunzite hit the back of Nephrite's head. "Sometimes you act so blond. If anyone recognized them, then all the attention would be drawn to them. Rei and Jadeite would get distracted from their." Kunzite coughed. "And also, they would not be too happy to find out that we were spying on them." He shuddered at the thought of what Rei would do to them. Her temper was not one to stretch.  
  
"Oh.I get it now." Minako acknowledged the information. "I was wondering why."  
  
"Mina-uh.Unazuki, you're a ditz and I love you." Kunzite kissed her forehead.  
  
"Aw." Makoto sighed. Then she hit Nephrite. "How come *you* never say things like that?!"  
  
"Because you're not a ditz." Nephrite replied matter-of-factly. Makoto sniffled.  
  
"You don't love me?" Makoto's eyes were teary.  
  
"I love Reika." He replied seemingly disinterestedly.  
  
"What?!" Makoto screeched, drawing the attention of all in their general direction. "Who's Reika?! Is she some girl from *Earth*?! You've been cheating on me?! How long?! How long have you been cheating on me?! I can't believe this! Was she worth it? Was she really worth it?" Makoto ended her blurted speech of rage in an imcomprehensible noise of frustration. Nephrite looked at her with one eyebrow raised. The whole restaurant looked at Nephrite with expectant eyes. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe that your name is Kino Reika." He said quietly and curtly.  
  
"Oh." Makoto laughed, embarrassed. She whispered to the old couple at the next table staring at her. "I thought he meant a different Reika."  
  
"Of course, dear." The old woman answered sympathetically. "I remember when I thought dear Albert here was cheating on me. Though he really *was*."  
  
"I was not!" The old man protested.  
  
"I know dear, I know." The woman replied. "I'm just teasing you."  
  
"Aw." Minako said. "That's so sweet. I hope that when I'm that old, I'll have someone to love and to hold and all that."  
  
"Oh, Mina-.um.Unazuki-chan, you know that I'll be with you till the ends of the Moon, and the Earth, and all that. Aishiteru." Kunzite whispered to her.  
  
"I love you too Kunzite." Minako replied. The restaurant watched, enraptured by the whole party.  
  
"That's so sweet." Makoto said. "I love *you* Nephrite."  
  
"And I love you," He answered. "Whatever your name may be." He added softly. Serenity smiled at her friends. Her smile then turned into a frown.  
  
"I wonder where Endymion is. He's really late." She said worriedly.  
  
"I'm right here." Serenity turned with a bright smile.  
  
"Endymion!" She exclaimed. "You're finally here!" Endymion acknowledged everyone seated at the table.  
  
"Sere-" He started but was interrupted by Minako sneezing loudly and Makoto coughing up a lung. Nephrite and Kunzite cleared their throats also.  
  
"I'm sorry, Endymion." Minako said quickly. "Please, what were you going to say to Usagi-chan here?" Endymion caught on and looked around him to see if any of the people around had noticed.  
  
"Usa-ko." Endymion thought that that sounded just right for her. He started again. "Usa-ko, I'm sorry I'm late. I bumped into Rei and Jadeite. They're on their way.and so far so good. I think they're gonna kiss by the end of tonight. Oh, and look, there they are." The group looked over and saw Rei and Jadeite enter the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Author's Note (again): HA! I *win*! Left you hanging, eh? Well.if I get another review (just one! That's how desolate I am!), then I shall update! Ha! I actually have it written..but..I figure if I space it out, the more exposure it'll have. I doubt it though. Ah well.there goes my self-esteem. ::mini-M9 with the sign "Self-Esteem" flies out the window:: C'est la vie. Dah. Life sucks. Anyway..read my other stories! Please? Thanks oodles!! :o) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: My goodness…I haven't updated this since August of 2002…that's two and a half YEARS ago. I haven't written more of this story since, but I did have quite a bit written that I hadn't posted. So this is more, because I received a review reminding me that this story existed. (My memory is really bad… .o) So here is the next part of Princess Klutz. If you're interested in reading more, let me know because I do have more written already. I'm just…testing the waters. Hope this doesn't suck…I haven't actually re-read it; I should probably do that before I post this. ….oh well. :o)

Disclaimer: Um. If I owned Sailor Moon, I would certainly not be going to college right now and studying my bum off so I can get a job. But I am. Therefore, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Princess Klutz

"Jadeite, party of two." Jadeite said.

"Right this way." As they were led to the table, Jadeite followed Rei.

"I tried to get a table in a dark corner; I know how you don't like to be the center of attention when you go out." Jadeite whispered to her._ Or maybe he just wants a dark corner so he can make his move on me. _

"Thanks." Rei replied looking back at him. She promptly hit a table and knocked over the crystal vase, shattering it into thousands of pieces. The four red roses in the vase fell limply off the table to land on the now shimmery floor._ Four loves will fall. Whoa…what? That was weird. _ "Ow…" Rei's right thigh ached from the table.

"Are you okay?" Jadeite asked concerned. The couple at the table looked quite upset. Rei apologized to them quickly before replying to Jadeite, "I'm fine." A waiter began to clean up the mess as Rei and Jadeite went to their own table. Jadeite pulled out Rei's chair for her and then found his own seat.

"Wow I feel bad about that…" Rei said. _I'm just clumsy…I seem to find myself running into inanimate objects a little too often. It's always my fault. And Jadeite thinks so too. _

"Don't feel bad." Jadeite said, almost pleading. "It's not your fault, really. The table was placed in a bad place. If I had walked before you, I would have hit it too. Although, it'd be more…devastating for me." Jadeite gestured to his lower body and Rei giggled. _Oh my gosh, I'm stupid. Don't giggle. It'll only encourage him. Stop giggling. _Rei stopped mid-giggle. Jadeite raised his eyebrows at her. Rei giggled louder in embarrassment. _I'm a fool. Simply put, I'm a fool. Okay, ease up on the giggling. _By then, Jadeite was feeling very uncomfortable. An awkward silence followed after Rei had stopped giggling. Rei looked into Jadeite's eyes and found him staring intensely back at her. Rei looked down, flustered. A rosy blush tinted her cheeks and a small smile found it's way to her lips.

"Um…" Jadeite started. "We should probably order soon."

"Okay." Rei agreed and picked up her menu, glad to be able to hide behind it from his eyes. _His eyes…I could fall into his eyes…No I couldn't. I could fall into Endymion's eyes…Not Jadeite's…though…it's so tempting. _

"Oi! What's happening!" Minako pushed down on Makoto's head to prop herself up for a better view.

"Ouch!" Makoto protested. "Get off of me!" Makoto pushed the other princess off of her and rearranged herself, dusting her dress of nonexistent dust with a "Hmph". Serenity smiled; her view was perfect. Nephrite and Kunzite grinned at each other, silently laughing at their girlfriends. Endymion smiled and hugged Serenity.

"Sheesh…" Minako pouted. "I just wanted to get a better view of them."

"Aw, poor Mina—Unazuki-chan." Kunzite comforted her.

"Yeah, it's not your fault you're so short." Nephrite joked. Kunzite glared at him coldly. Nephrite shrunk back with a "Just kidding…"

"Don't mind him, Mi-Unazuki-chan." Kunzite reassured. "He's just a silly little boy."

"I'm just as old as you are!" Nephrite protested in a little boy voice.

"Am not." Kunzite replied.

"Am too." Nephrite retorted.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Okay, stop." Minako and Makoto said in unison.

"Sere-um…Usagi-chan, you should be glad that you've got a real man who doesn't argue about his age." Makoto said with a smile, knowing that Nephrite was soon to protest.

"Reika-chan," Serenity replied to Makoto. "The real irony is that Endymion is actually younger than both of his generals." The girls laughed at the annoyed look the two generals had on their faces. Endymion smirked at his friends. The generals just 'hmph'ed and folded their arms across their chests identically.

"Aww…poor Nephrite-chan." Makoto patted Nephrite's head in a somewhat condescending manner. Nephrite just pouted even more.

"It's okay Kunzite-chan." Minako assured her boyfriend. "And anyway, I thought that arguing that Nephrite was not as old as you are sorta defeated the purpose of trying to look younger and all that."

"Yeah, you old fogey." Nephrite grinned.

"Anyway," Minako said before another argument could begin. "So what's happened? I couldn't see a thing from where I was."

"You're just too short." Makoto replied. Minako pouted.

"I can't help it if you're gargantuan." Minako said sullenly.

"Oh my gosh, she used a big word." Makoto said dryly. Minako missed the sarcasm and beamed with pride.

"Yup! I heard Kunzite-chan use it earlier, so I decided I should use it in a sentence today." Minako smiled.

"Look!" Serenity interjected before Makoto could reply with something mean. "They're talking!" Serenity gestured over to Rei and Jadeite.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Endymion wondered.

"Yeah…" Minako said. "They're so intimate."

"Only the princess of Ve-uh…nevermind." Makoto stopped herself. "Only you would think that."

"Oh, I don't know." Nephrite said to his girlfriend. "I happen to think they look very intimate." Makoto blushed. The princess of Venus gave her a 'I-told-you-so' look and sighed as Kunzite wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Serenity smiled at Endymion and whispered to him, "Now is a good time for that artist." Endymion smiled and excused himself.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto wondered. An evil, somewhat maniacal, grin slowly appeared on Serenity's face.

"Let's just say…" Serenity started slowly. "…it's a moment that's…picture perfect."

Author's note: Again! You get two notes in one chapter! What's that you say? Maybe I should put more plotline in the chapter and less author's notes? Well, who asked you anyway? Psh. Whatever. Anyway…uh. I don't remember what the purpose of this note is for. Okay…so…I'm done then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Whoa! More reviews! See? When you review, you get results. Here is a post, just for you. And everyone else who is reading this. Anyway, I got the sweetest review from KiwiKol, and I just had to update. That and also because I recently moved, and have no friends, and therefore stay hunched over my computer night and day. Um. I mean...Huzzah for KiwiKol! Here's your chapter (written years and years ago, so it's not as great as I wish it was). By the by, is it weird for anyone else that I used the Japanese names? Because I mean, I know I wrote it and all, but I'm a little confused by all the Japanese going on. I keep thinking "Dude, this is in English, why'd you use Japanese names, you crazy!" but then I remember that I'm the one who wrote it. And I **am** crazy. :o(

**Disclaimer: **No, still don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction; it'd be the original stuff. Er, but that's too much pressure on little ol' me. Um. Anyway.

-----------------------------------------------

"So…" Rei started searching desperately for a subject. Jadeite's eyes were frighteningly intense. "Um…how do you like being one of Prince Enymion's generals?" _ Who cares if you're his weakest general…Ironic how even on a dat-uh…get together-I think only of Endymion. Jadeite's eyes are freaking me out._

"It is an honor to be one of four generals for my prince." Jadeite said solemnly. Rei stared blankly at him. A dark figure, hidden in the shadows behind Jadeite, stopped to hear his answer. Stunned, but not terribly surprised, the figure continued on its way. _So much for conversation starter. I don't think he's gonna say anything for the rest of tonight. He'll just stare at me with his beautiful eyes._

"Who has beautiful eyes?"

"What?" Rei snapped up. _Uh oh…I did **not** just say that he had beautiful eyes._

"You said, 'Beautiful eyes.' I was wondering who had beautiful eyes." Jadeite replied, looking somewhat green with envy. _That's so cute. It's really sweet of him to be jealous. Even if jealousy is **not **a good emotion…still._

"Um…nothing. Nevermind." Rei's voice sounded nervous to her own ears. Jadeite cocked his head to the side and gave her a puzzled look. _Those **eyes**. If I don't look away… _Rei turned her head to some squeal of laughter. A girl, not much older than she, was giggling and hugging her dinner partner who looked as if he was suffocating. _ Oh my…_

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" The girl shrieked, drawing attention from the whole restaurant. The man she was suffocating began to flail his arms in a desperate attempt to draw her attention to his lack of air. Eventually, the girl settled down somewhat and sat down, fidgeting with the new ring on her finger. A silly grin would not remove itself from her face; her partner also had a smile on his face, although it looked as if plastered on. _Yeah, **I'd **think twice about marrying someone like that, too._

"That's wonderful." Rei turned to Jadeite. _What's he talking about? _"They get to live the rest of their lives together. They look like they're so much in love. I'm happy for them." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice as he said the words. _And he's not even trying to make me feel guilty._

"I only wish that everyone in the universe could fall in love and have their love reciprocated." Rei said somberly. "Unrequited love is one of the saddest things in the universe, I think." _Oh, Endymion…_

"I agree." _Wha-? Oh. I feel stupid. Of course he'd know. _Rei pinked at her insensitivity, and also at his hint. _He loves me, and I don't love him. Just as I love Endymion, but he doesn't love me. Jadeite…we're in the same boat. _Jadeite and Rei fell into an awkward silence, neither really wanting to look at the other. All of a sudden, Jadeite started chuckling. _What is **he **laughing about? He's probably laughing at me. Yeah well…**I** would be laughing at me too._

"I'm-sorry, I-was just-thinking what-a pair-we are." Jadeite said between laughs._ I knew it. He's laughing at me._ Jadeite grinned at Rei boyishly. His smile was so crooked, Rei looked down from the rakish angle of his grin. A shadow fell over the both of them.

"Your dinner." The waiter said.

-----------------------------------------------

"Yumemi-chan!" Serenity exclaimed as the galaxy renowned artist came in with her supplies.

"Prin-" The artist started.

"Usagi." The group interrupted.

"Um, Usagi-chan! How good to see you again! Please, though, call me Lonny Lanai…I like to keep a low profile when I'm at public areas." The artist paused and looked around her. "But in this place, all the people here know me already so it doesn't matter too much. In any case, where are they?"

"They who?" Minako asked the woman.

"**They**. You know, the **couple**." The painter rolled her eyes. "Well?" Serenity and Endymion gestured over to where Rei and Jadeite were sitting. "Ah!" She sighed.

"What?" Makoto asked, very perplexed at this strange visitor.

"It's perfect." Yumemi said. "Well, not as perfect as Endymion and…um…whatever your name is."

"Usagi."

"Yeah…. Anyway, these two are my perfect models. They've got such great emotions behind everything, I feel as if my petty paintings can never truly express what they feel. It's so…**intimate**. I just **know** that even if I didn't know you two personally, I would dream of a couple just like you and have to paint that. I'm so grateful that you let me paint you two. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't. Maybe fabricate lookalikes, I suppose." Endymion and Serenity looked at each other and blushed.

"If only more people approved…" Serenity murmured.

"Oh…" Yumemi said. She continued determinedly, "Well, you just ignore those poops. They don't know what they're talking about."  
"In any case…" Kunzited deterred. "So you're going to paint Rei and Jadeite?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, I suggest you hop to it." Nephrite gazed into his perpetual wine goblet. "They've already started the main dish."

"An artist cannot be rushed." Yumemi sniffed. "You there, blondie." Minako pointed to herself and mouthed, "Me?" "No…I mean surfer boy over there." Kunzite glowered at the artist. "Go get me some water. And you with the long, beautiful brown hair." Makoto looked up at Yumemi. "No, the other one with the gorgeous, long brown hair." Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "You go get me some food. An artist of my caliber can't work on an empty stomach." Nephrite rolled his eyes and left to find some food. He whispered to Serenity, "She better be worth it."

Serenity smiled slyly and whispered back, "Oh she is…trust me."

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh, you're **kidding**!" Rei laughed. "He didn't. No, not Kunzite." "It's true!" Jadeite protested with a chuckle. "He's not exactly the most coordinated second in command you've ever met."

"Well, **I'm** not exactly the most coordinated person I've ever met." Rei said soberly. She looked down and played with the food on her plate. Jadeite reached over the table to lift her chin up at him. He looked directly into her violet eyes with a sincere gaze.

"I think you're elegant all on your own." He stated. Rei pinked and turned away. "No, really. You are perfect in my eyes. You're kind and compassionate. You're smart. You're charming. You're beautiful. You have lots of passion." Jadeite paused, then added with a crooked grin, "And you're drop dead gorgeous too." Rei giggled. "I just wish that you could see that you're all of these things and more." _I wish I could **be** more…for Endymion. _Jadeite noticed a shadow pass over Rei's eyes.

"You're still thinking of him." It was a statement and not a question. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why do you feel so attracted to him?" _What? Why do I feel so attracted to Endymion? Did he seriously ask me that? But…why do I feel so attracted to Endymion? Is it-_"I'm sorry." Jadeite interrupted her train of thought. "I shouldn't have asked. Let's forget about it and try to enjoy the rest of tonight." Rei forced a smile and nodded slightly, but his question bothered her for the rest of her dinner.

_ Who **do** I like Endymion so much? I don't **love** him…I know that much. I thought I did…but being with Jadeite tonight has opened my eyes. I know that love is such a strong word and shouldn't be used so lightly. So what do I feel for Endymion? Mere attraction? Mere infatuation? Is this just a crush that I'll get over easily? Or have I really given him part of my heart? Well…what do I like about him? His eyes. He's got beautiful blue eyes. But so does Jadeite. That's nothing terribly special about him. His hair is…oops! Drooling all over myself. It's…**wow**. But that's only an outward appearance. What about his personality? He's really nice to me. That right there is a huge plus. Then again, Jadeite is much nicer. Endymion has that condescending 'I'm better than you are' air about him. Endymion's caring. Jadeite's loving. Endymion's taller than me. So is Jadeite. This is getting silly. There is nothing that Endymion has that Jadeite does not. Jadeite even surpasses Endymion. I guess the only reason I like Endymion is because he was the first decent guy to come along, even if he fell for Serenity instead. Sheesh…how long have I wasted my life thinking I loved a guy I don't?_

"Rei…" She snapped her head up at the whisper and found Jadeite's face close to hers. She saw concern flicker across his eyes and then change into joy when she smiled. "You're okay. I thought that you had fainted on me or something. I only asked if you wanted to take a walk."

"Oh, sorry, I just zoned out there." Rei muttered. "But I'd love to take a walk with you."

"My lady," Jadeite offered his arm. Rei smiled with pink cheeks and graciously accepted it.

"My lord." Rei played along.

"Shall we be off?" He asked solemnly, but with a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Indeed, my lord. We shall."

-----------------------------------------------

"Is it finished? Let me see! I wanna see!" 

"An artist never lets anyone see a piece of art before it is finished."

"Too bad! I wanna see!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Patience little ones, patience. All in good time."

"She hasn't finished it. Just how much are we paying her anyway?"

"Oh no! They're leaving! So much for your 'good time'."

"This is really depressing. We don't have any leverage on Rei anymore."

"I never knew princesses could be so petulant."

"Well we can!"

"Girls, look. Jadeite told me that if things looked well, they would go on a walk."

"Why did you ask?"

"To make sure his intentions were pure."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"So where are they going?"

"I'll show you. Lonny, bring everything you need. We're going on a field trip."

**Author's Note:** Again! And I remember what I wanted to say this time! Lonny Lanai was in one of the episodes in the first season, if you guys don't remember. I barely remember. Yumemi was her name in the Japanese version. I think what happened was that, in the episode, she'd had a dream of these two people and painted them and they were perfect and blah blah blah, and they ended up being Serena and Darien. Er, Usagi and Mamoru. I don't remember if she was really on the moon or not, before, but that's how it is in this story. Anyway, only a few more pages that are already written, so...I don't know...if I get some overwhelming response to finish this story and I have time, I will. But uh, overwhelming response. Keep that in mind. :coughs: Review:coughs:


End file.
